Conventional bedding systems typically employ a frame and mattress arrangement. The mattress is disposed on the frame, and a fitted sheet may be disposed over the mattress. Typically, the fitted sheet comprises one or more elastic bands that must be placed over the four sides of the mattress, then positioned underneath the mattress to secure the fitted sheet. Subsequently, a top sheet may be disposed over the fitted sheet. One or more comforters, quilts, blankets or other coverings may be disposed over the top sheet, thereby completing the bedding system.
One drawback associated with such conventional bedding systems is that it may be difficult and/or time consuming to change the sheets. For example, in the system described above, a user may sleep directly on the fitted sheet, i.e., between the fitted sheet and the top sheet. If the fitted sheet becomes dirty or soiled, then typically the user must remove the fitted sheet by pulling the elastic bands of the fitted sheet over the four corners of the mattress. If a bed is located adjacent to a wall, it may become difficult or time consuming to pull the bed away from the wall in order to pull the fitted sheet over the mattress. Similarly, when making the bed, it may be difficult and/or time consuming to pull the bed away from the wall, secure the fitted sheet over the mattress, and subsequently push the bed against the wall. In short, many users may experience difficulties in removing and attaching a fitted sheet over a mattress.
Problematically, many users may need to change the fitted sheet relatively often. For example, infants may frequently soil bed sheets, thereby requiring frequent changing of the sheets. Similarly, elderly persons may soil the sheets, and may have difficulty removing and attaching the fitted sheets. Further, college-aged students and other individuals may tend to change sheets less frequently, in part due to the difficulty of removing a fitted sheet that may be pressed against a wall in relatively small dorm room. Finally, menopausal women and other individuals may have frequent night sweats, thereby necessitating frequent changing of the bed sheets.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an easy-to-use bed sheet system that employs a fast, easy-to-use attachment system to facilitate removal of a soiled sheet and attachment of a clean sheet.